B & L 1
by scottdavis
Summary: I have a few stories that I've written and now its time to share. All my stories are Brucas! There is no other like them! I don't own anything...just the idea that Brucas belongs together!


Brooke Davis couldn't believe it was happening. After four years she was falling in love, again. When Lucas Scott came to her in New York that fateful evening, they spent a whirlwind of a night together (pretending to be engaged). Since that night they have spoken and/or have seen each other everyday for almost a month now.

Right after that first night Brooke called Haley and poured her heart out to her. "I can't believe this is happening Haley. I'm falling all over again. It's different now, I'm different now. We're older, more mature, but the feelings, oh Haley, Lucas is still able to make me melt. What am I going to do?" It took a lot for Haley not to tell Brooke that Lucas was feeling the same. He had been calling her and Nathan every night too, with the same concerns. How could they make this work? What would they do about Peyton?

Brooke knew she owed Peyton the truth. And so she called her. They had maintained such a great friendship since high school. They traveled together, spoke at least twice a week and would visit each other every chance they got. Peyton answered all of Brooke's frantic phone calls (which shoes with what dress? should she sign the latest causality of Project Runway?) and Brooke listened to Peyton, she was there for her through the Lucas ups and downs, but their friendship was mainly about them. Brooke thought it was strange that Lucas never accompanied her and Peyton on their trips or that as a couple they only ever saw each other half a dozen times a year (he being in Tree Hill her being in LA). But it was none of Brooke's business, she had her work (which was more successful than even she could have imagined), her very happening social schedule and her friendships which included both Peyton and Lucas. She kept in touch with Lucas and was proud of their friendship; they spoke often, exchanged e-mails and saw each other when they would both visit their godson Jamie. But ever since Lucas and Peyton finally ended their relationship on that night she shared in the city with Lucas, things changed between them. She and Lucas had started something, something more than either had yet to admit to and if she wanted to keep her friendship with Peyton, or her something new with Lucas she knew it was time to have "the talk".

Deep breaths Brooke, deep breaths, just keep breathing, she told herself. "Peyton say something." Twelve minutes. They had been on the phone for twelve, now, thirteen minutes and Peyton has yet to say more then "Hey B. Davis." Mind you, Brooke had not stopped talking since Peyton picked up the phone, but come on she must want to say something. "Brooke, you can't help who you love." Peyton finally spoke. Brooke heard a smile through her friend's voice. "I'm happy for you, for both of you. I'd be lying if I'd said I didn't expect this to happen, to be honest I truly believed it would have happened a long time a go." Brooke started to cry "I'm so sorry Peyton, I didn't plan for this, I didn't even know I wanted it again, please Peyton, please. "Brooke, hold on, I'm not upset. " You could hear the sincerity in Peyton's voice. Brooke's tears came more readily; she was full on sobbing now. It took a few minutes and some coaching from Peyton but Brooke had settled and was able to have an honest conversation with her friend. They talked about how Peyton and Lucas' relationship had turned sour, how it never really worked and how they were never in love, but loved each other.

Brooke knew that she was in love with Lucas and Peyton realized a long time ago that Lucas was in love with Brooke. Although, she knew he did love her and gave their relationship an honest try, he was in love with his Pretty Girl, his cheery. He never did have pet names for Peyton. Peyton urge Brooke to be honest with Lucas and Brooke promised to try that night.

It was just dinner (take-out) and a movie, his choice. Lucas a little earlier than Brooke expected him paced her loft while she towel dried her hair. They spoke as she got comfortable and he poured the wine. Once seated on the couch they spoke at the same time. They laughed and Brooke smiled, this was it, she was really going to say this, she was going to put her heart on the line. But Lucas spoke first something about checking sports scores before they started the movie. Brooke laughed to herself and settled back into the couch. The movie started and Brooke was soon asleep. She awoke to the credits and Lucas laughed at her as he thanked her for putting his arms to sleep, apparently she used it as a pillow. She walked him to the door and flashed her dimples as he touched her face. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, it was soft and tender, it lingered a while and then he looked her right in the eyes and said "goodnight Pretty Girl" and left. That was that, she was so excited she jumped up and down a few times and then ran to her bed and called her friends, Haley and then Peyton.

Lucas went home to his apartment that night with a feeling he had never experienced. He was complete, he had gotten it right and it felt good. Years ago Peyton asked who the one person is he wanted by his side, his answer came quick, Brooke, it never changed. Even while with Peyton he asked himself that question and he was never surprised by his answer, Brooke. What made him not fight for Brooke all those years ago, he couldn't answer. Why hadn't he pursued her the hundreds of times they spoke or saw each other? He didn't know. But he knew all of what they went through brought them back together and that was where they were now, together.

From that night on they were official. Their love continued to grow and it made them happy. They split their time between Tree Hill and New York City, they visit Peyton and Jake (and Jenny) in LA often, Haley and Nathan all the time and travel to see his mother, sister and stepfather Andy, wherever they are in the world, whenever they can. She was a successful designer, he a New York Times Best Selling author, they had a loft in the city, a home with a white picket fence in Tree Hill and they vacationed all over the world. Who knew that the little fantasy Lucas and Brooke whipped up all those months ago would come to fruition?

Their relationship was easy, they settled into each other lives smoothly and there were never any doubts, never any questions. They had been through all of that before and they were two people at a different point in time and this time it was forever.

Three years later…

She had planed their weekend in great detail. This was Lucas' 25th birthday and she was going to make it his most memorable. She had been planning it for months and was so proud of herself. She rented a chalet in the mountains and invited their closest friends and was surprising him by flying-in his mom, step-dad and little sister.

It was Wednesday night, their first night at the chalet and their only night their alone. They went out for dinner, walked the streets of the quaint city and soaked in the hot tub for what seemed like hours. That night, they made love, over and over again. They were always amazing together in bed, even as teenagers, that night it just seemed to get better still.

The next morning their friends began to arrive. First Nathan, Haley, Jamie and the newest addition to their family baby Michael (another Godson for Lucas and Brooke). Next to come were Skillz, Bevin, Mouth and Millicent, followed by Jake, Peyton, Jenny and Becca (Jake and Peyton's one year old beautiful daughter).

They spent the day laughing, making memories and making fools of themselves, they had a blast. Just before sitting down for a dinner it took all afternoon to prepare Brooke announced she had a surprise. "When I began to plan your birthday a while back, my first thought was a party, I throw awesome parties. Then I thought, you'd probably just want me all to yourself, and then I thought your party, you should decide. Do you remember your response boyfriend?" She smiled at him as he said "Yah I do, I said wings and beer at the gentleman's club." She stuck out her tongue at him as he giggled at his own joke. "I said I wanted to be with our family." Lucas looked around the room, at their group as he spoke. This was their chosen family (well expect for Nathan, but Lucas knew if they actually weren't related they would still be best friends). Brooke too surveyed their family and then locked her eyes with Lucas'. "We do have a great family here, and we have the greatest angel looking out for us from above. Babe, I know how much you miss your Uncle Keith and I know he's smiling down at us, at you, and he is so proud of you. We all are especially me; well I guess your mom's quite proud of you too." Brooke walked over to Lucas and held his hand. He looked up at her and they both had tears in their eyes. "Boyfriend, I thought a lot about what to get you this year and so I went with your request, our family is not complete without your mom." On cue Karen walked in with Andy and Lilly. Lucas jumped to his feet and ran to hug his mother. Although they have and do see his mom throughout the years she hasn't spent a birthday with him in many years, they were always at opposite sides of the country or even the world.

They spent the night eating, drinking and trading stories. Shortly after all the kids were in bed, Karen and Andy suggested that all the couples head out to the local club. It had been too long since the whole group had gone out, someone always couldn't find a baby-sitter. Karen and Andy wouldn't take no for an answer, stating that they were looking forward to relaxing and putting their feet up. The group got ready and headed out thanking Karen and leaving a long list of everyone's phone numbers. Lucas hugged is mother and assured her they had all weekend to get in some mother-son bonding.

At midnight they celebrated Lucas birthday and promised each other to get together, all of them, on vacation at least once a year. They danced all night and trickled in to the chalet very late, although no one was tired. In front of the fire, after a round of "I never" they slowly did eventually finally fall asleep.

The next morning the group awoke to the sound of children laughing and playing and to the sweet smell of breakfast. After a full meal and a bad rendition of Happy Birthday the group separated for the afternoon. The three dads took the kids out, Brooke took the girls shopping and Lucas spent time with his mother.

They went out for dinner that evening and returned to the chalet for cake and presents. Once the adults were settled around the fire place Lucas thanked his friends for coming and then he looked at Brooke. "Where do I begin? I love you, Pretty Girl. This was a great idea and you just keep on amazing me. I think it's going to be pretty hard to top yourself this time. Best gift you've given me, other than yourself of course." Brooke smiled at him as she made her way to him. He was seated on a large armchair and she knelt in front of him kissing him as she held his hands. "You think I can't top that?" She asked. He smiled at her and kissed her then whispered "it's going to be hard". Brooke straightened up and took a deep breathe. Still on her knees she leaned in and said "Boyfriend, I love you, I have since we were 17, I know now I always will." Tears welled up but Brooke just continued "I received two of these embarrassing speeches and now it is my turn to give one. I have a past, we all do, but I'm not so proud of mine especially before I met you. You were the first, the only to look past the pompoms and see me. You were the first and only boy to have fought for me and you broke down the walls I had all over and when I let you in, you made me see how special loving someone could be and how amazing it feels." Tears flowed down but Brooke continued to speak with such elegance. "Broody, in your first novel you wrote about how independent I am and strong and that I would change the world, if any of that is true, it is because of you. I love you for believing in that young girl, in me and in us. I'm the girl for you Lucas Scott, marry me."

He looked at her, amazed and excited he leaned in and kissed her for so long he forgot he didn't answer. When the finally broke away from each other the room seemed empty, did everyone leave? But his eyes never left hers. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small Tiffany box. She looked down at the box and then at him and smiled. He took the ring out and placed it on her finger, it fit perfectly and she shouted "yes" just once and they fell into each other's arms. When they finally looked around, they were alone. Brooke stood up with Lucas and shrieked as she jumped up and down. Their family entered the room, there were tears and shrieks, hugs and congratulations all around but the whole time their eyes never left each other's.


End file.
